Apologies
by Thought
Summary: Beka and Tyr must apologize to each other. Simple, non?


Apologies  
  
By: Thought  
  
Disclaimer: Andromeda characters and premise don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. If they did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfic, now would I?  
  
Setting: I'd say anywhere in S1 or S2  
  
Summary: Tyr and Beka have to apologize to each other. Simple, no?  
  
A/N: This is my first Andromeda fic.don't kill me, please? Also, it was written over a period of about four hours, during a time of multi-tasking. As well as writing this, I was on the phone, on MSN, reading movie news, writing an essay, and helping my two friends with their essays. But I had this idea last night, and it wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it, and decided that the worst that could happen if I posted it would be that everyone hated it and I got piles of flames! But, I don't like flames..  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Beka Valentine walked purposefully down the long corridor of the Andromeda Ascendant that lead to the living quarters of one Tyr Anasazi. Her head was held high, her face a mask of determined pride. As she approached the door, however, she found her steps slowing, and by the time she stood outside of the door, the expression on her face was lingering somewhere between furious and nervous. She stared at the blank door in front of her, palms suddenly sweating.  
  
"I will get you back for this, Dylan Hunt," she muttered under her breath, shifting from one foot to the other. Glaring at the door, she reached for the keypad beside it, but at the last possible second, she yanked her hand back. With a curse, she swiped at her tangled hair, straightened her shirt, and wiped her hands on her pant legs. Taking a deep breath, she jabbed at the keypad forcefully, alerting the occupant that she was at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came the deep, velvety voice from within, with more than a hint of annoyance.  
  
"It's me," she called back shortly. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Just a moment," he called back, and she could here the sound of something crashing to the floor, and muffled swearing before the door finally slid open. Tyr stood, hands behind his back, staring down at her.  
  
"Hi," she muttered. Then, deciding it would be easier to just get on with it, she looked up at him and, placing her hands on her hips, "Look. I came here to apologize for what I said earlier. I was out of line, and had no right to say what I did. I hope that you will be willing to forgive and forget, and that we can go back to being...friends." Her eyes dared him to say anything.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment, and then a smirk slowly slipped across his features. "I see Dylan got to you, as well?"  
  
Her eyebrows shot up, and she studied his face for half a second before breaking out into a smile of her own. "Yeah." She nodded. "He told me if I didn't apologize, he'd cut off my coffee supply indefinitely," she admitted.  
  
Tyr nodded. "He also told me that I must apologize to you. I was just on my way to do so," he paused. "Rebecca, I am sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was not thinking clearly, and did not mean half of it. I hope that you will accept my apology and be willing to forgive me."  
  
She nodded. "If you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So, we're settled, then. Everything's ok," she backed up. "I should get going."  
  
"Yes, it is getting late," he agreed. She didn't move. He remained in the doorway, watching her curiously.  
  
Finally, she released a frustrated breath and crossed her arms. "You know, I still think you're an egotistical, insufferable man with an over- grown superiority complex."  
  
He nodded, a true smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "And I still think that you are a..."  
  
"So! I see you two have made up." An all too cheerful voice floated down the hall to their ears. They both turned to see Captain Dylan Hunt, and the Andromeda's avatar, Rommie, strolling towards them.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine!" Beka nodded desperately, pasting a bright smile onto her face. Beside her, Tyr was also trying to appear happy.  
  
"That's excellent," Dylan smiled. "You know, Rommie and I were talking, and we think that it would be a wonderful idea for you two to spend more time together. You can get to know each other a little better! We asked Trance, Harper and Rev, and they were extremely helpful with suggestions. We compiled a long list of stuff you can do together. Call it a team-building exercise"  
  
Beka stared, open-mouthed at her Captain. "You want us to do *what*?!" she demanded.  
  
"I think, first, you two can work on a maintenance check of all the slipfighters," decided Dylan.  
  
"It's almost 23:00!" Beka objected.  
  
Dylan shrugged. "I'm sure I can rearrange your shifts tomorrow so that you get a chance to rest," and with that, he was off, Rommie right behind him.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Beka slammed a fist into the wall. "And *my* crew was helping them! What did I ever do to deserve this?"  
  
"Well..." Tyr began, but was cut off by Beka's glare.  
  
"Just. Shut. Up." She snarled, before spinning and marching off down the corridor. Tyr shrugged and followed.  
  
*^*^*^  
  
"Well?" Rev smiled at his two companions. "They didn't kill each other."  
  
Harper stuck out his tongue. "Not yet. There's still half an hour to go before they're done."  
  
"I don't know, Harper, they seem pretty calm to me." Trance frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Tranceeeeeeee!" Harper wined. "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"SHHHH!" Trance put up a hand, as Beka and Tyr came close to the three watchers' hiding place. They held their collective breath, waiting for the danger to pass.  
  
Instead of moving on, they paused right in front of the grate through the others were watching. Harper's muttered "Oh shiiiiiiiit..." was barely audible as he pressed himself farther into the shaft.  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Beka followed Tyr as he made his way to the last slipfighter in the bay. They had been working for the last five hours, and she had been pleasantly surprised that Tyr hadn't spoken more than absolutely necessary the entire time. Now, however, she felt that she needed to say something before the tension became unbearable. Striding forward quickly, she stopped Tyr with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tyr, wait." She walked to face him. "I just needed to say that, well, I really *am* sorry about earlier. I know I hurt you, and, well, I'm sorry. I can understand if you hate me now, but I think, for the crew's sake, we need to be able to work together. So, I thought I'd tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes dropped to the deck, waiting for the rebuffle, or scathing remark that she knew would come. Instead, she felt a warm hand tilt her chin up, and her eyes met his.  
  
"If there is anyone who should be sorry, it is I. I do not have the right to hate you, Rebecca, even if I wanted to. You, however, have every reason to hate me."  
  
For a moment, she considered pulling away, turning her back on him and just going on with the maintenance checks, but something held her there. Drawing in a breath, she managed to get out a few words around the lump that had formed in her throat. "I don't hate you, Tyr. I...just think that you can be more than a slight pain in the ass sometimes. I'd been hoping that we could be friends. But, that's up to you. I guess I just want you to know that I'm open to the idea."  
  
"I believe that I would like that," he nodded.  
  
Looking back on it later, she had no clue what possessed her to do what she did next. It was completely irrational, and utterly unlike her. But however it happened, the next thing she knew, she had gone up on tiptoe and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Drawing back, she was quite pleased to see the stupefied look on his face. Smirking, she was about to snap out a smart remark, or perhaps some more of the emotional babble crap which she had seemed to be spouting that day, but she was cut off by Tyr's lips on hers. Warm and surprisingly gentle, he kissed her, his hand moving to the back of her head to tangle fingers in her hair. She gasped, and kissed him back, tongue darting out to seek entrance into his mouth. Her arms went around him, and she allowed herself to be bent slightly back as he held her.  
  
The kiss was over all too soon for the both of them. She slipped from his grasp, breath coming in ragged, shallow gasps. He looked just as shocked, and she guessed that his kiss had been just as spontaneous as her own. They watched each other for a few moments, until she regained enough of her mental faculties to mutter, "We should get to that last check."  
  
He nodded, and trailed after her as she made her way to the small ship. They worked in silence, neither one wanting to face what had just happened. An in her heart, Beka knew that they never would. It would be classified under the category of incidents that no one ever spoke of again. Besides, she and Tyr were the only ones who knew about it anyway, and she intended to keep it that way.  
  
'But it *was* nice,' she mused to herself as she scrolled a note on the flexi she held. 'Yes, definitely very enjoyable.'  
  
*^*^*^  
  
"Oh. My. God!!!!!" Harper landed on the floor of his quarters, Trance and Rev close behind.  
  
"That was certainly unexpected." Agreed the Maggog.  
  
"Not really," Trance perched on the bed. "I mean, they have to get together eventually."  
  
Harper looked at Rev. Rev looked at Harper. "Sure Trance, whatever you say." Harper shrugged.  
  
Trance smiled angelically. "I'm right. You'll see!" and with that, she skipped out of the room, vanishing into the halls.  
  
*^*^*^*END*^*^*^* 


End file.
